tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dion Brunde (Fate/Providence)
is the Master of Rider of Dawn in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. He is apart of the mysterious magus family called Brunde, which is covertly composed of Types working for Seraphix with Dion being no exception; having the given designation of Type 24:Separation. He is secretly the son of Altrouge Brunestud, one of the founders of Seraphix. Profile Born in October 24 1993, as a tool and test subject for Seraphix, he was created by taking the eggs of Altrouge Brunestud and turning them into male gametes, which were then injected into the eggs of a Dead Apostle containing a Pseudo Bounded Intermediary (a man-made connection to Sorrow which is implanted onto a person's magical circuits in a painful operation). The moment he was born, he was subjugated to experiments and intenses military-like training. These experiments tested his abilities and growth as a Vampire as well as his initially weak Bounded Intermediary (inherited from his mother's Pseudo Bounded-Intermediary). His education and training was nothing less than backbreaking and consisted of Sciences, Math, History, Multitudes of Launguages, Fine Arts, Computer Programming, Advance Thaumaturgy and its weakenesses, Gunnery and handling of Firearms, Explosives composition and rewiring, Rigorous Millitary Physical Regiment, Martial Arts, as well as many other Subjects. However he successfully passed through it all as many of his peers fell behind and perished. All of this combined with daily experimentation and Anti-Magecraft conceptualization and training took a toll on him physically and mentally; leading to him distancing himself from his emotions and adopting a self-derision personality. Experiments (Spoilers) Forced to undergo intense experimentation (opening of Gray circuits, Forced conversion of Black Ether, Submerging the Soul into Black Ether; all the while facing physical and mental torture to increase the likelihood of success). He was also forced to eat innocent people as to satisfy his hunger for blood. Refusing at first, the thirst eventually got to forced him to eventually feed on the dead body the scientists supplied for him. However as his slowly grew and his empathy slowly faded, the experimenters started feeding him live animals, then criminals, innocent civilians, and eventually his own Mother (causing him to go insane for a time, this being the incident). Role Abilities Anti-Thaumaturgy A type of Magecraft that uses Black Ether, otherwise known as White Od, instead of Od. It is a Magecraft that should not be classified as such, and is said to be potentially on the level of True Magic. Such a magic should not exist or be able to exist, however the organization Seraphix has broken the laws of the World to obtain this magecraft. "If Magecraft is the use of Magical Energy to actualize mysteries, then Anti-Magecraft is the use of Magic Energy to edit mysteries." - Type 24:Separation (Dion Brunde) 'White (Cutting)' 'Sever' Sever 'is the foundational White Anti-Magecraft of Type 24: Seperation and is the basis of most of his other White Anti-Magecraft techniques and abilities. Is a White Anti-Magecraft that allows the user to "cut" or sever the Magic Sequences. 'Grey (Merging) 'Reinforcement (Black Ether)' Reinforcement (Black Ether) 'is not actually a variant of Reinforcement but actually a far far different process, however for practically and simplicity, its concept and use can be thought of as such. By "merging" a target with Black Ether, the user can give the target properties pertaining to Black Ether, most notably its Anti-Reality (Everything) properties. However this process will usually degrade the target overtime as the Black Ether actively "Denies and Devours" the very existence of the target. This degradation can be controlled somewhat by advanced users that can regulate how much Black Ether they infuse into the target. 'Black (Adding) 'Reconfiguration: Black Seal of the Ouroboros' Reconfiguration: Black Seal of the Ouroboros, it is a Black Anti-Magecraft that adds a structural sequence fragment to something (usually magecraft) turning the object into part of a segment of a snake mark/tattoo that runs around the length of the user's arm and hand. The Ouroboros mark is completed at 24 segments with most High-Thaumaturgy sealed/obtained adding around 6-8 segments and B ranked Noble Phantasm adding around all 24 segments. Magecraft and Noble Phantasms that were sealed as part of the Ouroboros can be activated/unsealed by using White Anti-Magecraft to "cut out" the structural sequence fragment added earlier. Another alternative to activating the "sealed" spells is turning them into Magical Energy by cutting out any and all parts of the spell's magic sequence pertaining to its structure (including its original spell/magic structure, ie. the structure of fire magecraft is fire). This Anti-Magecraft is hinted to have been given to him a rather long time ago from someone he regarded to as his Sister. Mystic Abilities/Codes Mystic Eyes of Enchantment Dion also has Mystic Eyes that enable limited control over others, such as the ability to plant suggestions. The color of his eyes changes to gold when they are active, thus revealing them as possessing the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. 'Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception (White)' Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception '''are Mystic Eyes that can not and should not exist. Among other things, it allows the user to percieve the very Sequences that made up Reality and everything within it. The White version of this ability allows the user to see where to cut a sequence and what each possible cut will do. The color of the user's iris turns completely white, while their sclera turns pitch black when they are active, thus revealing them as possessing the Mystic Eyes of Existence Perception (White). '''Mamba Mamba '''is a Conceptual Weapon/Mystic Code in the form of a '''Colt M1911a1, '''that indiscriminately absorbs the magical energy around it, including its users. It was becasue of this trait that when it was first found at the end of WW2 by the Mage's Association, it was viewed with disgust as a useless and terrifying Mystic Code. Due to its odd behavior as a Mystic Code, it is able to channel and merge with Black Ether with little to no degradation. This allows Dion to have a ranged method of delivering Black Ether to his targets without having to worry about the World recognizing it as a threat and eliminating it before it reaches its target. Dion can also use the condensed magical energy being trapped inside the Mystic Code to "fill" his '''Reconfiguration: Black Seal of the Ouroboros. 'Typhon Skin Gloves' Typhon Skin Gloves '''is a Mystic Code that as the name suggest, are gloves that are made from the skin of a Typhon (テューポーン, Tyūpōn?), a famous serpent-like Divine Beast. The gloves has been shown to help Dion in his use of the Black Anti-Magecraft, '''Reconfiguration: Black Seal of the Ouroboros. The golves have also been modified with a Black Anti-Magic Sequence called Repression: Black Chains Binding the Moon, it is a Black Anti-Magecraft that adds the concept of being bound by pitch black chains to the soul/existence of the user. This effectively restrains the user's abilities and growth in those abilities (especially if those abilities are related to Crimson Moon ', ie. True Ancestor abilities). The Anti-Magecraft sequence was something Dion personally asked for from the person who gave him the gloves, as a punishment for his actions during an Incident. The pair that Dion owns seems to have been given to him by someone he regards as his Sister, Type 14 (Kurumi Brunde). Phantasm/Reality Abilities 'Marble Phantasm With his Marble Phantasm, which can literally change reality to create any naturally occurring effect and partially summon the Millennium Castle Brunestud, the ancestral home of the True Ancestors. His inexperience and age in this skill is subpar at best (not to mention the restriction from Repression: Black Chains Binding the Moon), and is only able to effect an area he has previosly marked with Black Ether. The best he can for with this ability in Providence is make, a Bounded Field the size of a small park (with prep time). '??? (Reality Marble)' ??? '''seems to be a reality marble filled with Black Ether, however nothing else about that "World" is known. Dion at the time of Fate/Providence is unable to fully utilize it and can only partially draw on its Black Ether to refill his Gray Magic Circuits. Combat '''Mid-Speed Regeneration ''' As a vampire, Dion is able to ignore moderate amounts damage as his body will revert to the pre-damaged state rapidly. However some conceptual weapon such as the Black Keys used by members of the Church nullifies this ability. At night his regeneration is almost instantaneous, as his power is at its peak during the full moon. During the night, most of his lines and points of death disappear, rendering them virtually indestructible. He can not only regenerate most moderate wounds rapidly, but even re-form his body completely after taking damage, even though it takes the majority of his power to do so. '''Combat Systems/Martial Arts (Krav Maga and LINE) As a Seraphix Executor, Dion has been trained in a variety of different Military combat systems and martial arts (totaling over 30 learned), from Silat to Muay Thai, Dion is familiar with them all. However Dion favors (and is most proficient in) LINE, S.C.A.R.S, and Krav Maga (being named one of the best practitioners in the world by international grand masters). Arsenal Artifacts As an Anti-Servant Type, Dion is equipped with a decent amount of mostly unnamed artifacts. Due to the majority of the artifacts having minor roles in myths and legends, they are capable of dealing mild to mediocre damage (usually E - C ranked in power). He switches out his loadout of artifacts depending on his mission objectives however he is proficient in his skill of all of them. 'White Keys' White Keys '''are a type of Firearms As a Seraphix Executor, Dion was trained in the use of many of the world's most prolific firearms. However that's not to say that his broad expertise/mastery doesn't allow him to have favorites. All of Dion's Firearms have been re-engineered and are custom built from the ground up to optimize effectiveness and damage regardless of the target. The process usually involves the finest parts, modifications, and high Thaumaturgy. Weapons that have been modified this way are usually so effective that some can even damage servants, however damage is usually mild E - C ranked and can only be done by high impact weapons such as a sniper rifle. '''MK 21 SCAR-H (Adaptive) The MK 21 SCAR-H is the the improved version of it's real world predecessor counterpart the MK 17 SCAR-H. '''Using top of the line weapon parts and magecraft; the weapon has been fully optimized. The MK 17 Mod 0 SCAR-H is a 7.62mm x 51mm carbine / assault / sniper rifle that has been chosen by SOCOM to evenbtually replace a number of existing weapons used by US Special Operations Forces (SOF). The MK 17 comes in 3 flavors - the Standard, with 16 inch barrel, the CQC with a 13 inch barrel and the LB with a 20 inch barrel. The barrels are designed to be easily exchanged to alter the weapon's role ie from sniper rifle, to battle rifle, to CQB weapon. The MK 17 features 4 Picatinny rails (top, sides and bottom) which can mount any MIL-STD-1913-compatible accessories such as optics, foregrips and a MK 13 40mm grenade launcher. '''Accuracy International ASX50 MK IV (Long Range, Anti-Material) The ASX50 MK IV is the the improved version of it's real world predecessor counterpart the AS50. '''Using top of the line weapon parts and magecraft; the weapon has been fully optimized. The '''AS50 is a .50 BMG sniper/anti-materiel rifle manufactured by British firearms producer Accuracy International. The AS50 enables operators to engage targets at very long range with high accuracy using explosive or incendiary ammunition. The AS50 employs a gas operated semi-automatic action and muzzle brake, allowing for lower recoil than the AW50 bolt-action rifle and faster target acquisition. The rifle is highly transportable, ergonomic and lightweight. It can be disassembled in less than three minutes and serviced without tools. The AS50 is designed for the British Armed Forces and United States Navy SEALs, the rifle is employed due to its high rate of fire (five rounds in 1.6 seconds). This high rate of fire is due mostly to the floating barrel and the lightweight titanium frame. The rifle has an accuracy of 1.5 MOA. The barrel is free-floating. The two-part machined steel receiver features an integral accessory rail for mounting optical sights. Two additional rails are mounted on the sides of the short barrelshroud. An adjustable bipod and rear support leg/hand grip allow for stable shooting. This weapon can accurately engage targets at a range of 1,500 metres (1,600 yd). The AS50 weighs 14.1 kilograms (31 lb) empty and holds five rounds of .50 BMG in a single-stack, removable box magazine. Equipment All of Dion's Equipment have been re-engineered and are custom built from the ground up to optimize effectiveness and damage regardless of the target. The process usually involves the finest parts, modifications and high Thaumaturgy. Equipment that have been modified this way are usually so effective that some can even damage servants, however damage is usually mild E - D ranked and can only be done by high powered equipment such as an explosive. Automated Multi (Magic) Tracking Ordnance MK II (A.M.T.O) The A.M.T.O MK II '''is the modified/improved version of the '''A.M.T.O '''which is used only by certain Special Operation Units due to it's classified nature. Improvements have allowed the A.M.T.O MK II to track various magical energies, improve invisibility (via spacial displacement magecraft bending light around the A.M.T.O MK II), as well as improved on it's other already amazing features (ie. larger more efficient weapon storage, rebuilt data input algorithms, significantly increased durability via reinforcement and other magecraft etc.) Design and Engineering Experts were pleasantly surprised at how suspiciously easy it was to integrate a magical energy tracking algorithm to the system and how well the pre-modified hardware took to the changes. These key notes seemed to indicate that the Governments producing versions of the A.M.T.O were producing anti-magus weaponry, however reports were not looked into further, leaving this conclusion uncertain. The A.M.T.O is a state of the art sentry ordnance system that effectively tracks targets through a large variety of methods including (but are not limited to) thermal, optical movement, light contrast, auditory motion, and even olfactory changes in the environment. A.M.T.O can mount and automatically fire a variety of diverse firearms, adapting to their firing and reloading mechanisms through various advanced algorithms. The A.M.T.O is around the size of a large guitar case or suitcase, and can store a surprising 8 rifle length weapons (the MK II can store 12 rifle length firearms via spacial displacement magecraft). The A.M.T.O can change color and luster to match its surroundings and can activate nano convex lenses to turn nearly invisible. If compromised in any fashion or an enemy is in effective range; the A.M.T.O will self-destruct with ~25,000 grams of Heptanitrocubane. It is controlled on the field by the operator's nerve signals by implanting a chip in the operator's brain (the MK II is controlled on field via contacts that temporarily meld to the nerves in the eye and allow the operator to control A.M.T.O), otherwise it can be controlled and updated/maintained via a linked computer. Heptanitrocubane '(Shock-Insensetive High Explosive) '''Heptanitrocubane' is a new experimental high explosive that has marginally better power than its closely related cousin octanitrocubane (which is said to be 20-25% more effective than HMX, the current high-energy standard explosive, based on chemical energy analysis). While in theory not as energetic as octanitrocubane's theoretical maximum density, the HNC that has been synthesized so far is a more effective explosive than any ONC that has been produced, due to more efficient crystal packing and hence higher density. Fate/Lost Memories Abilities 'Iscariot: Mantle of the Denier' Iscariot: Mantle of the Denier is a Conceptual Weapon made from the Shroud of Iscariot that Dion obtained sometime after the events of Fate/Providence. Probably one of the only items able to channel Black Ether, due to its inherent concept of "Betrayal", which (not dissimilar to Black Ether) enables it to "Deny" the very "Existence" of some potentially lethal and conceptual attacks. That is not to say the garb will not protect against regular magecraft and the like which it is also efficiently proficient in. Notes * Grandson of his True Route Servant * Pawn for the secret dead apostle/true ancestor organization Seraphix -Birth and upbringing was orchestrated by the ancestor group to make him into a very formidable master and magus -association trained him to be a magus killer and an anti-magus killer/secret service (due to kiritsugu emiya’s influence in the 4th war) also trained to be a match (or at least withstand somewhat) to servants. * One of the very few that survived not just his selective birthing but training (eludes to there being others) * Is a hybrid true ancestor/dead apostle due to^ (this make it that although he physically doesn’t need blood like a dead apostle his psychological hunger is equivalent to a true ancestor which is much much greater than any dead apostle’s) * Has a mystic code * Has a mystic eye * Very powerful magus * familiar? * Due to being a very young ancestor he is comparatively weak and is only able to use a fraction of his reality marble and his marble phantasm use is very limited * Part of his "father’s" soul is implanted in him (allowing for something akin to a split personality) * The reasoning he was selected as a master was because he survived the “selective breeding” process where he was forced to devour several people containing pseudo-Bounded Intermediaries (one of these victims was his own dead apostle mother) * The above process made him a possible vessel of Sorrow and catalyst for its summoning * often works under Wizard Marshals if necessary (as per the Seraphix's deal with the association) * depending on the providence ending; in the future he either becomes a vessel for Sorrow, or (if he survives with his sanity after providence) a vessel for Crimson Moon, or a dead apostle ancestor (working for Archtype:Earth/Akasha/Arcueid) by kills other ancestor and enemies to "Earth" (something like a Grand counter guardian) -is able to say 10 line incantations in the time of a 5line -magus association rank is Pride: Law (this was obtained through a combination of his talent and high ranking Seraphix personal pulling strings) -possesses qualities of a Brand: Color rank or greater is a candidates for that rank (was held back for a time due to higher ups in the association not liking some random magus kid being seated that high) -an unknown agreement was made between higher ups at both the association and Seraphix; He has made made into a Sealing Designation Enforcer and hunts magi for the association (this deal seems to have lightened the “distain” from the higher ups at the association and restrictions on him) (in another route of providence he works for the Church as an Executioner instead) Bibliography Works cited: http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/True_Ancestor http://www.americanspecialops.com/special-ops-weapons/hk-mp7.php https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_AS50 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare#AX_derivatives http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Arcueid_Brunestud Category:ArcaneX Category:Fate/Providence